1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a tape recording medium applied as a streaming tape for backup of data in a server or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, an amount of data that can be handled has explosively increased as computers and the Internet are developed more and more. Therefore, there is a demand for an increased capacity of recording media used for backup, and a tape recording medium having information recorded or reproduced by irradiation of laser light to an optical phase-change film that is disposed over the tape medium is gaining attention as one example of high-capacity recording media that respond to such a demand (Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 2006-53980).